


A Tale of two Guilds

by eveynull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, MMORPGs, Multi, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveynull/pseuds/eveynull
Summary: The She-Ra characters play video games i.e. the MMORPG AU no one ever wanted or asked for.I'm just. so sorry. for all of what is going to occur here. this was never meant to actually become....... a thing but here we areI do actually have a sort of plot in mind for this so bear with me and we'll ride this out wherever it takes us





	A Tale of two Guilds

**> [BowTie99 joined the party]**  
>GlimGlam1999: took you long enough bow :^)  
>BowTie99: Sorry!!!!!!!! I had a bunch of quests to turn in!!!  
>HitOrMista: dude thaymor is like a level 10 zone you know youre getting like no exp right  
>BowTie99: I couldn’t just leave them hanging!!! Those villagers have been fighting off the horde for a month now without me :(((  
>Sir_Hawk_VII: Egads! A most worthy plight well deserving of your attention! Your tardiness only reflects your outstanding character, my lad!  
>BowTie99: see seahawk gets me :’)  
>Sir_Hawk_VII: Please, kind fellow, I am Sir Hawk the Seventh!  
>Sir_Hawk_VII: Noble kinsman and proud bearer of the standard of Salineas!  
>Sir_Hawk_VII: Slayer of foul beasts and savior of the less fortunate!  
>BowTie99: ah forgive my poor manners sir hawk!! i would not dream of sullying your noble title!  
>HitOrMista: god. stop. stop. stop rping in group chat PLEASE  
>Sir_Hawk_VII: [[ (I’ll PM you bow… we have a scene to conclude ;))]]  
>BowTie99: (( yessssss ))  
>GlimGlam1999: A N Y W A Y .  
>GlimGlam1999: fuma you read the guide i sent you?  
>SunshineSmile419: yes!! ^_^  
>SunshineSmile419: I think I can do this!!  
>SunshineSmile419: just try not to get too beat up okay guys :p  
>GlimGlam1999: yeah that’s my job nerds  
>GlimGlam1999: though mermista please don’t take that as an excuse to like…  
>GlimGlam1999: COMPLETELY avoid getting involved.  
>GlimGlam1999: *glares*  
>HitOrMista: whatever.  
>HitOrMista: if seahawk pulls i’m out.  
>Sir_Hawk_VII: I simply heed the call of ADVENTURE!  
>GlimGlam1999: the call of adventures gonna punch your ass if you get us wiped again…….  
>GlimGlam1999: fuma if he screws us don’t heal him.  
>SunshineSmile419: Aw. sorry hawk glimmer has spoken x)  
>Sir_Hawk_VII: If I must die for our cause… So be it.  
>HitOrMista: ughhhhhhhhhhh die then already  
>GlimGlam1999: okay okay okay I’m gonna start the ready check!  
**> GlimGlam1999 has started a ready check!**  
**> GlimGlam1999 is ready!**  
 ** >SunshineSmile419 is ready!**  
 ** >Sir_Hawk_VII is ready!**  
 ** >HitOrMista is ready!**  
>GlimGlam1999: bow?  
>GlimGlam1999: …  
>GlimGlam1999: BOW.  
>GlimGlam1999: BOW STOP CYBERING WITH SEAHAWK AND READY UP  
>BowTie99: I WAS NOT CYBERING WITH SEAHAWK!!!!!!!!!  
>BowTie99: he was giving me a medal  
>Sir_Hawk_VII: For courage in the face of adversity!  
>HitOrMista: …  
>GlimGlam1999: READY. UP.  
>BowTie99: okay okay sorry!!!!!  
**> BowTie99 is ready!**  
**> Starting dungeon in 3…**  
**> 2…**  
 ** >1…**  
>BowTie99: last  
>GlimGlam1999: last  
**> Loading…**

* * *

 

 **> [ScrubFker69 joined the party]**  
>ScrubFker69: hey adora ;)  
>Adora123: Catra you’re late.  
>Adora123: Where were you?  
>Adora123: Stop picking on low levels you’re literally just wasting your time.  
>ScrubFker69: wow way to assume  
>LonMaster: she was in the rebellion capital.  
>Adora123: Wait really how’d you manage that?  
>LonMaster: you can sneak past the guards if you’re a rogue.  
>ScrubFker69: dont tell her  
>ScrubFker69: damn it  
>Adora123: Huh cool!  
>Adora123: If it wasn’t totally pointless lol  
>ScrubFker69: yeah well  
>ScrubFker69: its funny watching them try to get at me  
>ScrubFker69: and sitting there taunting them obviously ;)  
>Adora123: God how are you not banned yet?  
>LonMaster: yeah for real.  
>Character_Name: wait so u have to b a roge?  
>Character_Name: u didnt tell me that catra.  
>ScrubFker69: must have slipped my mind soz kyle ;)  
>Character_Name: gdi  
>WyrmFiend: ¬_¬  
>Adora123: Okay so does everyone know what they’re doing this time?  
>Adora123: Because I don’t want a repeat of last run.  
>Adora123: Lonnie how’s your build?  
>LonMaster: yeah i think i'm good. just need to watch my mana management  
>LonMaster: which would be easier if catra managed her gd aggro  
>ScrubFker69: hey i do the damage, you keep me alive. not that difficult lol :)  
>Adora123: No she’s right catra you need to chill out and let me take the heat.  
>Adora123: That’s literally my job.  
>LonMaster: yeah and try not to bait mobs into me so i don’t fkin die.  
>ScrubFker69: git gud  
>Adora123: Kyle you’re doing better but you need to watch those AOEs.  
>Adora123: Try to follow Rogelio’s lead he’s pretty much got it down by now.  
>Adora123: Rogelio keep up your combos please and don’t worry about Kyle he needs to learn.  
>WyrmFiend: (y)  
>Character_Name: kk…  
>Adora123: Okay everyone ready?  
**> Adora123 has started a ready check.**  
**> LonMaster is ready!**  
 ** >WyrmFiend is ready!**  
 ** >Character_Name is ready!**  
>Adora123: Catra.  
**> ScrubFker69 is ready!**  
>ScrubFker69: lmao oops  
**> Starting dungeon in 3…**  
**> 2…**  
>LonMaster: a-hole…  
**> 1…**  
>ScrubFker69: ;)  
**> Loading…**


End file.
